User blog:Wikihow Person/How to be a pookie
Club Penguin is a fun online game, and now it can be even more fun. You can dress up as a Club Penguin Baby, and pretend to be adopted and be part of a Club Penguin Family. However, it can be hard, especially if you have never done it before. You have to know certain things to get adopted and stay adopted. This article will tell you how to be a baby (aka "Pookie") in Club Penguin. EditSteps #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Be-a-Baby-in-Club-Penguin-Step-1.jpg1'Get on a server with four or five squares.' Try Abominable, Yukon, Alpine, Alaska, Yeti, and Zipline, or a really full server. These are where most babies go and they are usually full, but if they aren't, then don't go on it. Make sure it's a server without safe chat. And also, remember that if you never say anything, you are not noticed. #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Be-a-Baby-in-Club-Penguin-Step-2.jpg2'Decide if you are a baby, toddler, or a sibling.' There is a big difference between those three. #*Babies often speak complete nonsense, 'Oooooo Goo!' being a very common phrase. Babies are often picked up quicker by other members as they can be very amusing for a fair amount of time. #*Toddlers usually talk fairly simply, with W's at the start of words - 'Woo look at the Little toddler' is a fairly common phrase to draw you in. Toddlers are picked less often than babies, but many people have been known to make good friends with whoever is behind the toddler. #*Siblings can be a child of any age, and are picked more often than toddlers but less often than babies because many people 'collect' children and may have five or six different penguins. #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Be-a-Baby-in-Club-Penguin-Step-3.jpg3'Change your penguin's appearance and color to yellow.' Yellow is often associated with babies, and is a gentle colour to attract more attention. #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Be-a-Baby-in-Club-Penguin-Step-4.jpg4'Find an outfit that would match your personality.' #*Head: propeller caps, princess crowns, pink or blue earmuffs, umbrella hat, the Sidetied (any color), pigtails, or a cute Fall Fair hat. #*Neck Wear: boa of any color, pearls, star necklace, white, pink, green, blue, or striped scarf, jade necklace, etc. #*Body: elegant dresses, hoodie (pink, orange, yellow, or the new comic book design), butterfly shirt, long johns, striped shirts, ballerina outfit, overalls, clown outfit, colorful Card-Jitsu belts, solid colored shirts (like pink or blue), Franky shirt, etc. #*Accessories: cotton candy, magic wand (blue or yellow), flower basket, denim purse, teddy bear, bunny, teddy bear, book, MP3000,Turtle, Etc #*Shoes: bunny slippers (peach or green), ballerina shoes, sandals (green, yellow, pink, or blue), sparkly blue dance shoes, clogs, etc. #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Be-a-Baby-in-Club-Penguin-Step-5.jpg5'Learn some terminology that they use.' #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Be-a-Baby-in-Club-Penguin-Step-6.jpg6'Go to the pet shop and find a spot where you are visible.' If needed, move around a bit. Be cute, but don't overdo it. Babies, toddlers and siblings who look very desperate are often left for being overly cute or looking down right creepy. #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Be-a-Baby-in-Club-Penguin-Step-7.jpg7'Wait for someone to come up and accept you.' Add each other to buddy lists. This way, if you both log on at the same time, you can meet up again, and remain friends, or have a 'penguin mother:daughter relationship'. #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Be-a-Baby-in-Club-Penguin-Step-8.jpg8'Be nice to others.' Avoid acting like a spoiled brat or someone you're not. Be realistic to the fullest. #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Be-a-Baby-in-Club-Penguin-Step-9.jpg9'Have a personality.' Some fun personality ideas can be: #*Smart #*Fun #*Excited #*Cute #*Adventurous #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Be-a-Baby-in-Club-Penguin-Step-10.jpg10'Get a name for yourself.' Be realistic with your ideas. The best ones can come from the personality you choose. Often, a name can seal the deal for a prospective parent. EditAchieve Perfection#http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Be-a-Baby-in-Club-Penguin-Step-11.jpg1'Start with the clothes.' What kind of baby you are depends on what clothes you should were. This article in particular is only if you want to be a rich and spoiled baby. In this case: You should wear something with a lot of fashion, yet still cute. Think about it: would you want to adopt a baby who looks cute and rich or like an old penguin? #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Be-a-Baby-in-Club-Penguin-Step-12.jpg2'Get picked.' Once you have a good outfit, go to the Pet Shop and sit down in a not-so-crowded but noticable spot. Also make sure the spot you choose is cute. Try sitting a pet bed for instance. But if you sit on the floor, of in a dog house, people will think your poor and a waste of time. (But bay bee abusers will usually get poor babies, SOMETIMES). #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Be-a-Baby-in-Club-Penguin-Step-13.jpg3'Try cute phrases.' Like "A Raz A Taz Gooey!" or "Sits On Wittle Cloud Floating Above Cp!" or my favorite, "Smiles So Bright Mr. Sun Sun Gets Jealous! #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Be-a-Baby-in-Club-Penguin-Step-14.jpg4'Always use caps.' This doesn't mean talking with the caps lock on. Example: COOKIES. It means capitalizing the first word of every sentence. Example: Cookies. #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Be-a-Baby-in-Club-Penguin-Step-15.jpg5'Go home.' Once you're adopted and go to your new house, say "Crawls" and walk around the house so it looks like your "exploring." Then say "Wowie!" #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Be-a-Baby-in-Club-Penguin-Step-16.jpg6'If your Mommy or Daddy interacts with you, interact with them!' If they say "Picks Up," act like your really getting picked up. And at the petshop, when your "Mumu" Picks you up and twirls you, seriously, you should say "Weeeeee!!!" #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Be-a-Baby-in-Club-Penguin-Step-17.jpg7'Running away.' Now you don't have to do this. This is only if you REALLY don't like your parent(s). First, warn them. Say "Packs Bags!" They should come over to you and try to get you to stay. If they start improving, you can stay. If they don't try to make you stay or don't improve, you should run away. Here is how. #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Be-a-Baby-in-Club-Penguin-Step-18.jpg8'Say "Packs Blanket And Food!'" This way your parent(s) will know you're leaving for good. (If you have a backpack, put it on). Then, run away. But if you don't want your parent(s) to start following you and bugging you, say "Goodbye Mommy!" #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Be-a-Baby-in-Club-Penguin-Step-19.jpg9'Happy ever after (or not!'). If you didn't run away, be the best baby you can be with your parent(s)! EditAdoption *There are three ways to get adopted. #Sitting in the Pet Shop. Here you can act cute, dress well, and hope a pretty mumu adopts you. #Pookie Contests/Little Ms. CP. If you get bored of sitting in the Pet Shop then you can join one of the contests that are usually being advertised in the Pet Shop. They are normally referred to as pookie contests or Little Ms. CP contests. In these a mumu tells pookies a theme and the pookies have to dress accordingly. The winner of the contest gets the mumu and the rest of the family. #If the other two don't work try being lost you could fall into the hands of bay bee killers (they kill babies) but not always or you could get a nice mumu or duh duh or even both!Nice huh because the lost ones are always the ones who get found and loved.Here is what you say when you are a lost baby or toddler "Is Wost and scared!" that is what you say when you aren't adventurous when you are adventurous you say "Is Wost But Doesn't care!" EditTips *For fun click on a lot of mumus or duduhs and if 1 of there igloos are open go there and hide! *You do not have to be a member to do this. However, people will think you'll be cuter with clothes on. Often if you are the parent and are a non-member, trying to adopt a member will make them refuse. *To get a parent the easy way, find someone that's adopting a baby, and quickly add them. #*If you want, if your Biggy Wista, is going to a party, Use her MAKEUP!If your Mumu gets mad, say this "I Tinked I Was Going Two!" Or "I Wanted Be Pretty Wike Wista!" OR "Mumu I thought I Can Wear Makeup Wike Wista!" OR OR OR "Sorry Mumu, Wista Wooks Pretty, And Meh Wanna Be Wike Her!" Or, just cry!Here are some things you can also do, with your Makeup, to make it more 'pretty': 1) Head: Sidetied, Bald,Bee Anteanne, Tiaras. 2) Face: Nothing 3)Neck: Boa (any color), Scarfs, Necklace 4) Body: Cute Dress, Something else Fancy 5)Hand: Balloon,Teddy, Froggy 6)Feet: Sparkly Flats,Ballet Shoes *Always report someone that is violating the site's rules. Any sexual conduct (actions and words) may be reported. *Act like a baby. Do cute things and people will like you; don't act too immature. Do some cute mischief around the igloo like waking up in the middle of the night to sneak food in. *Using baby terms will bring out the most of being a baby in Club Penguin. *If you want, you could be a baby and go around Club Penguin and do normal things and act like a baby with a crazy life. *Newborns can only use actions to communicate. Toddlers can talk normally. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts